


Fucking With My Head

by Black_WhiteCosplay



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Death, Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_WhiteCosplay/pseuds/Black_WhiteCosplay
Summary: The man in the straight jacket surrounded by death. The white padded walls. The chains that bind him. The collected screams of pain and sorrow. It's all just fucking with their heads.





	Fucking With My Head

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N I love referencing things so as a competition I want you to comment on each reference where it’s from. The first one to get the reference right I’ll give a shout-out in the next chapter and I’ll follow you. Happy playing.)

I let out a scream. Then another. No one pays attention to it. Everyone here is screaming, so why would they pay attention to mine?

The pain is becoming unbearable. The sedative is wearing off. I want to continue screaming but my mouth is dry and sore.

I try to sit up just to be pulled back by the restraints on my wrists and chest. Great... I mentally roll my eyes.

You shouldn’t have done that. It’s just going to make them angry. A voice speaks even though I’m trapped inside this room with nobody else.

I try to shift my weight into a comfortable position but to no avail. The bed squeaks loudly.

A voice comes over the intercom, “Patients I-X please be prepared. The nurses are arriving to give you your medicine.”

It was the same kind sounding voice as always but there was a darkness behind it.

I am Patient IX. I have met Patients I-VIII but never Patient X. 

I have only heard rumours about him. They say he is insane and dangerous. He killed 3 guards with his bare hands. All of us here could do the same if we weren’t sedated 24/7. 

We are all different here but he’s special. He is the only one that walked in willingly. He’s the only one you don’t hear screaming. They say he used to laugh instead.

They only reason anyone knows he is there is because you can hear his chains. He isn’t restrained to the bed but instead his ankle is chained to the wall and he is kept in a straight jacket.

I heard the door to the room on my left open. I’m next. Another shot then it’s back to bed again. 

Once I’ve been given my shot the pain starts to fade away. Down the hall I can hear a cell door open. They don’t usually open the doors again until it’s time for the slop they call “food”. 

The guards are walking the person down the hallway. I can hear them humming loudly. I’ve heard that tune before. It’s a nursery rhyme. “1 2 Buckle my shoe. 3 4 shut the door. 5 6 pick up sticks. 7 8 lay them straight. 9 10 big fat hen.” 

The person is creepily humming it in a minor key. As the footsteps get louder so does the humming, signalling that they are approaching my room.

They pass my door but immediately stop at the room next to mine. His room. I hear the door swing open with a creak followed by a loud laugh. It’s Him. 

The door is shut almost immediately after it was opened. A shrill screaming fills the air causing all the others to stop. 

The screaming stops and then there’s is a hard thud before the door is opened again. It sounds like they are dragging someone.

The unusual sounds stop and the screaming resumes. The intercom goes off. It’s not time for “food” so they must be up to something. “All patients will be brought to The Circle for ‘entertainment’.” 

This will be my first time meeting some of the other patients. I wonder if He will be there.

After an eternity of waiting, the door to my room opens. Two guards come in and unlock my bed restraints just to put a pair of shackles on my wrists. 

They lead me out of my room and attach my shackles to a long chain with 7 of the other patients on my floor. I look around and see 9 of the rooms open. One person is missing out of the 9 open rooms. It was probably the person screaming earlier. 

He isn’t out here. Will He be arriving later or not at all? I want to see him. Everything in my being is pulling me towards Him. Why?

I’m pulled out of my thoughts when the guard starts pulling the chain, leading us down the hallway. At the end of the hallway is the stairwell. I knew what was there but I’ve never been down it before.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N Thanks for reading this. Me and my new beta reader have been working on this for the past two months. Hope you enjoyed. Comment please. Signing off. This has been your friendly neighbourhood gay memelord.)


End file.
